Because of Him
by SageOfAvenia
Summary: "He would have loved to be here today…It is because of him that this day was possible at all." Believing his best friend dead, Arthur lifts the ban on magic. But what happens when some do not agree with Arthur's views and take matters into their own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers,  
****This is my first fanfic, I have read a lot of stories on this site and I love them. I have never tried the writing part of it so I thought I would give it a go.**  
**I plan on making this a few chapters long. I hope you guys like it.**

For two weeks storms raged against Camelot. At first they were strong with wind, lightning, and torrents of rain. Slowly it began to resend into just rain and finally after two long weeks of the world being at war with itself it stopped. The sun rose and an odd quiet descended. If one were to walk through the castle they would find it strangely empty and still. No servants running, late for their duties. No guards patrolling the halls. No courtiers or knights going for early morning walks around the grounds. Just sun filled rooms giving off an eerie silence.

It was on that day that the King of Camelot addressed his kingdom. It was on that day that everything was changed forever.

"I stand before you today to address something that has been plaguing the kingdom for many years. Magic. My father was a good king in many ways, but in some things he was blinded by grief and fear. He could not understand that magic is a tool that can be used to help or hinder. Magic does not corrupt people, choices do.

The king stood with his queen on the balcony overlooking the courtyard filled with his people. They were all waiting in silence hanging on his every word.

"For the past thirty years this kingdom has lived in fear of magic. Today I am taking the first step towards ending a generation of hatred and unjust persecution. Today the use of magic is no longer illegal as long as it is not used to harm people. The laws in place before the ban will be replaced."

The crowd started mumbling at that, growing restless and fearful. The king held up a hand and they quieted again.

"A friend once told me that there is good and evil in all of us, but it is the one we choose to act on that makes us who we are. He would have loved to be here today… for he has dreamed long of the day he and his kind would be free. Despite having magic he was the kindest and most loyal person I have ever had the privilege of calling my friend. It is because of him that this day was possible at all."

The king was forced to stop for his voice was breaking along with his heart. The queen put her hand on his arm and he stepped back as she took his place.

"I know that the first few weeks will be hard, but Camelot is full of strong people. We have made it through every adversity thrown at us and this will be no exception. We thank you for your loyalty and hope that this will bring an age of peace and prosperity."

Silence. For a few long seconds nothing was said and then a single voice broke out.

"LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!"

More voices joined in until the whole courtyard was saying it. Cheers broke out and the people celebrated, one brave soul even shot fireworks into the sky with magic.

No one noticed when the king and queen walked off the balcony and back into the castle where the shouts of jubilation could be heard throughout the halls. They walked silently through, the queens arm intertwined with the king's. Their footsteps echoing in the empty halls, watched silently by castle guards standing still in their posts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

They didn't make it all the way back to the room choosing instead to go into the council chambers. Arthur sat at the head of the rectangular table, Guinevere standing beside him with her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"I just can't imagine a life where he's not in it. He was my best friend and I don't know if I can do this without him." Arthur said voice cracking. Gwen gave him a sad look and just listened as he went on. "Who's going to tell me when I'm being a prat? Or make fun of me for being fat. Who am I going to call an idiot and yell at when I just want to vent my frustrations. Who's going to tell me about all the spiritual places that I'm not supposed to go into?"

"I need him. He was there every day by my side for years…he can't be gone." A tear slipped from his eye. Guinevere wrapped her arms around him while he finally cried. His grief was like a summer storm, quick and strong.

"He will always be with you Arthur. After all weren't you the one who said that he was your guardian angel."

He smiled through his tears, but it slipped away quickly. "It's not the same."

"I know" was her shaky answer. "But we have to be strong, for our people. Especially now that the ban has lifted."

"Do you think I did the right thing?" he hesitantly asked.

"I know you did and I know that he would be so proud of you." Gwen said hugging him tighter.

When they were ready it was already past noon, hours after the people had been addressed. They walked back to their chambers silently, the halls around them beginning to fill with people again. Arthur kissed Guinevere goodbye as she went on to the kitchens. He pushed open the door to his room discarding his ceremonial cape on the floor on the way to his bed.

"You know someone does have to pick that up, no need to be a prat and just leave it on the floor." A voice said from inside his chambers. His head jerked up as he heard the voice he never thought he would hear again. But there he was sitting in his chair feet up on Arthur's desk smiling like he didn't have a care in the world.

Arthur felt his feet moving forward towards him, towards the man he thought gone forever. He did the only thing he could do to verify whether or not this was real, Arthur took both hands and put them on his face squeezing his cheeks wiggling them around.

"Wow. Okay I was only gone for a little while and you have officially lost it." He said voice distorted until he pulled Arthur's hands away from his face.

Arthur stepped back eyes wide. The man got took his feet from the desk, standing and stepping toward Arthur growing concerned.

"Arthur?" he questioned "You okay?"

Arthur was in shock, one name repeating over and over in his head as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Merlin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am debating if I want to continue on to this story or write another one that goes back to before this happened or both. Suggestions?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

"In the flesh, did you miss me?" Merlin replied cheekily.

Arthur didn't smile, he just stared. For a few seconds they were both silent until Arthur finally broke out of his stupor. Instead of being happy though, like Merlin expected, he grew angry. He drew his sword and pointed it at Merlin.

"Arthur, what-"

"Shut up, who are you?" Arthur demanded furious that someone would do such a cruel thing.

"What are you talking about, I'm Merlin. I feel a little insulted that you wouldn't know that having spent almost every day for the last eight years with me."

Arthur stepped closer sword point at the imposter's neck. Merlin sucked in a breath as his neck met cold steel. Seemingly on their own accord his hands went up in the air.

"Don't lie to me." The King demanded. "The real Merlin died in my arms two weeks ago."

"I know, I know and I am so sorry that happened. But I am here now, I came back." Merlin soothed. "Someone pulled me back; apparently my work truly is never done," he tried joking.

Arthur was waging an internal war. He wanted to believe that he had his best friend back, but he had been there himself when Merlin died. Had felt the life leave him.

"How do I know it's really you?" Arthur questioned.

"Ask me something only I would know," was the immediate response.

Arthur lowered the sword, but didn't relax as he contemplated what to ask. "What was the last thing you said to me before you died?"

Merlin took a deep breath as the sword was removed from his throat and smiled as he said, "Don't be a prat and you'll live up to your destiny."

The sword clattered to the floor as Arthur lunged forward to hug his friend. Merlin staggered at the sudden weight, but quickly wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that until the doors opened and Guinevere walked in carrying a tray of food. They let go of each other all though Arthur's hand stayed on Merlin's arm as if to make sure he didn't disappear.

"I know you said you weren't hungry, but-"she stopped abruptly after looking up and seeing her husband beaming standing next to someone she thought was dead. There was a loud clatter as the tray holding the food fell to the ground, Gwen's hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"Merlin?" she asked in a shaky voice removing her hands.

"Gwen" He smiled stepping forward.

That was all it took for her to rush forward into his waiting arms. "Oh Merlin," she cried, "We thought you were dead, that we would never see you again." She pushed back and peered up again suddenly confused. "How exactly are you here?"

"I-"he started.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, you're here that's all that matters." She gasped as she remembered something. "I must go tell everyone, they will be so excited." With that she rushed back through the doors stepping over the forgotten food on her way.

"I think I'm about to get ambushed," Merlin stated trying and failing to sound serious.

"I think we might have a few minutes for you to explain how you're alive." Arthur said using the hand still on Merlin's arm to turn him so they were facing each other.

Merlin hesitated as if he were about to divulge something personal. "Do you remember when I told you about Freya?" he asked quietly.

Arthur did remember, how could he forget that day a month before when Merlin told him one of his most personal secrets. When Merlin told him that Freya was a druid girl that he had fallen in love with. That she was cursed to become a monster every night and because of that Arthur had given her a mortal wound. That Merlin had taken her to a lake and held her as she died. Yes, Arthur remembered, the story was etched in his soul as if it was his heart that broke that day.

"I remember"

"After I…um…died I remember waking up to white, just pure white light. I truly did think I was dead, until I sat up and saw a hazy shape walking toward me. I stood as the shape came into focus turning out to be Freya. She explained that while my heart stopped and there was no breath in my body I was still alive. That the magic in me kept me alive, but only just. Freya told me that the Sidhe were healing my body and that soon I would have to go back because my destiny had not yet been fulfilled." Merlin paused eyes lost in memory.

"So why did it take you two weeks?"

Merlin shrugged, "Time is different there, it only felt like a day to me, but I guess it was two weeks here."

Just as Merlin finished his explanation the door slammed open and Gwaine rushed through. It was quite comical the way he swiveled his head around to face Merlin and Arthur. Almost tripping over the long cape that insinuated he had been outside somewhere he ran to Merlin and tackled him into a hug. Merlin easily and with a big smile returned the hug.

"Gwaine…Gwaine…you have to let go." Merlin gasped, "Can't breathe."

Gwaine released Merlin giving him a mega-watt grin. "Merlin, mate, I'd thought we'd lost you. What the hell happened?"

"He's alive, that's all that matters" Arthur said when Merlin opened his mouth to answer.

As Arthur spoke another familiar face came through the door.

"Merlin, my boy, is that you?" Gaius questioned warily.

Merlin moved forward almost tripping over the spilt food to hug Gaius. "Oh my boy, you're here, you're alive." Gaius said tears spilling from his eyes. "I missed you." They pushed back from each other and Gaius' expression turned down suddenly as he swatted the dark haired man on the head.

"Ow!" Merlin exclaimed reaching his hand up to touch the offended area. "What was that for?"

"I told you never to scare me like that again. Do you ever do as you're told boy?"

Merlin dropped his hand and looked just a little guilty as he said, "Sorry, Gaius, won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't. Because if it does _Mer_lin I swear I will drag you back from death myself and put you in the stocks for a week." Arthur said sternly.

They all shared in a laugh as the rest of the round table knights joined them. Percival, Leon, and Elyan all raced forward and almost tackled Merlin to the ground with their joined bear hug. Soon enough Gwen joined them and they spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing and enjoying the fact that they had the missing member of their family back again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all the reviews and the interest, I really appreciate it. **

They all sat gathered in Arthur's chambers around his table. It was late as they had talked the evening away, but no one mentioned getting up.

"So Merlin, you might not know, but how did you get to the lake?" Arthur asked quizzically. "We had to leave your body hidden in the forest because of the attack. When we came back later to come get it you were gone."

Merlin shifted in his seat as his eyes got that far away look again. "I was told that it was a friend who took me to the lake" he said quietly avoiding Arthur's eyes.

Arthur looked a little skeptical at that, "A friend?"

"Yes"

"What friend?" Arthur asked a little more forcefully. Everyone else around the table looked a little awkward as the conversation turned serious.

"Does it matter?" Merlin replied evasively.

"Yes, it does matter." When it seemed Merlin still wouldn't answer Arthur started to get angry. Who was he to lie to me he thought. Doesn't he remember when he promised never to lie again? That it was the condition on which their friendship had remained intact. "You promised me that we were going to be completely honest with each other, or have you forgotten." Arthur almost expected Merlin to become defensive and leave.

Instead his earlier guarded expression dropped away leaving a resigned one in its place. "Of course I remember," came the soft reply.

Arthur felt bad enough that he almost told him he could keep his secret when Merlin continued. "Do you remember the great dragon?" he asked. Arthur was confused at the change of topic, but didn't let himself get too annoyed.

"The one that destroyed half the city killed all those people before I could kill it, how could I forget?"

Merlin let out a humorless chuckle. "You didn't kill him Arthur." He said finally looking up from where he had been staring at the table.

"Merlin" came a warning voice. Arthur looked down the table towards Gaius who seemed to be having a silent conversation with his ward.

"No Gaius, Arthur is right; I promised him there would be no more secrets. Seeing as he asked a direct question who am I to deny him the answer." Merlin wearily replied, it seemed the long day was catching up with him. No one spoke as they waited with baited breath for Merlin to tell them what was going on. Arthur was angry that Merlin was still keeping things from him. Hadn't he sworn to tell him everything, yet it seemed that he was still keeping secrets. How could the great dragon still be alive, the attacks didn't continue. Nothing was making sense and trying to think of a solution was just giving him a headache.

Thankfully it was then that Merlin started to explain. "Do you remember when your father sent us to find the last dragonlord?"

"Yes. He was a bitter man, Balinor was his name, but in the end he agreed to help us. I guess that counts for something, unfortunately he died before we could get back to Camelot." Arthur looked on curiously as Merlin's expression turned stormy.

"Bitter," Merlin said practically spitting the word. "Of course he was bitter. He was a trusted member of the court, a friend of your fathers when he was cast out. Your father took everything from him, slaughtered his kin, and chased him from his home. He had every right to leave Camelot to its fate, but he came with us anyway." He had become more heated as he went on, but at the end of the rant he calmed down and went back to being resigned. "Yes, Arthur he was bitter, but I think he had every right to be."

Arthur sat back in his seat, stunned from Merlin's little outburst over one misplaced word. "You're right Merlin, I'm sorry, I meant nothing by it."

"I know and that is why you still have a lot to learn." He said with a little smile.

"What does this have to do with me not killing the dragon?" Arthur questioned.

The smile left Merlin's face as he continued. "The dragonlords passed their gift down from father to son. When the father died, the son became the new dragonlord." Gwen sucked in a gasp as she was the first to connect the dots. Merlin smiled sadly at her before continuing. "Balinor was my father and when he died I inherited his gifts. I ordered the dragon away and he became a trusted ally instead of an enemy."

The room was silent again as everyone digested this new piece of information. Abruptly Arthur stood up and began pacing. "How could you trust it? What if it had just attacked Camelot again? All of the people it could have hurt. How dare you take that risk with my kingdom, my people." Arthur said furiously turning on Merlin.

Merlin stood facing him calmly, "I did what I thought was right and he did leave. Kilgarrah has no choice but to follow my command. He has saved my life many times since including taking me to the lake a few weeks ago and never attacked Camelot after I ordered him away."

Arthur was taken aback; he had expected at least some kind of apology. It didn't stop him from demanding more answers though. "Is there anything else I should know about _Mer_lin?"

"You know Arthur I was going to tell you, but we were taking it slow with the revelations, remember. After you found out about my magic you didn't want to hear about it for a while afterwards and when you did you wanted one thing at a time. I did not keep it from you out of spite Arthur." Merlin said trying to defend himself.

Arthur softened as he remembered that he was the one who forced Merlin to tell him the truth in little bits and not all at once. He calmed down, but then resumed pacing as he remembered other things from that time. This time he was not angry, but regretful as he said, "I told you no man was worth your tears." He said anguish swimming in his eyes.

Merlin looked more uncomfortable as the new topic continued forward. "Arthur-"

"No, I said that to you when it was your father that died." Arthur interrupted sorrow written in the lines of his face. "Why didn't you say anything? That was incredibly insensitive even for me."

"You were trying to comfort me; it's not your fault that you didn't know who my father was." Merlin soothed.

"For what it's worth Merlin, I am sorry."

"It's alright" Merlin quickly accepted, yawning as he did so.

"Alright, I think we've all had enough for the night. Time for bed everyone." Gaius said ever the adult.

"But Gaius" Gwaine whined.

"No, to bed with all of you." Gaius said sternly.

They were all reluctant to let Merlin out of their sight afraid he wouldn't be there in the morning. Finally after five minutes of prodding Gaius got them all out the door, except Arthur and Gwen of course. As they all went to sleep that night they couldn't help but feel grateful they would get a second chance with their friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this story is kind of growing a mind of its own. Instead of trying to reel it in I am just going to let it go wherever it wants to. To those who want to know what happened before the story started have no fear I will get to it. Once again thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

A week passed with little incident and to be honest it felt a little like the calm before the storm. If there was ever a time Arthur wanted to be wrong it was this one, but unfortunately luck was not with him. He was taking a perfectly well deserved brake by sleeping in just a little when someone thought it was okay to disrupt said brake by barging into his chambers. He sat up blearily glaring at the intruder, sure it would be Merlin. He was therefore surprised when it turned out to be Leon, who was usually too polite to enter without knocking.

"Sire, we have a problem in the lower town." Leon urgently reported.

Arthur was instantly alert practically leaping from bed to dress. He did not have to worry about the noise he was making since Guinevere was always awake before him. "What kind of problem?" he asked from behind the dressing screen.

"There has been a murder."

"Why does it need my attention? No matter how tragic I cannot deal with everything."

"Due to your recent act of repealing the ban on magic I thought it best if you were immediately aware of the problem." Leon answered a little nervously.

"Leon, stop speaking in riddles and just spit it out. Honestly, you sound like Merlin, is there a class for learning how not to get to the point that I missed." Arthur grumbled stepping out from behind the screen fully dressed and following Leon into the hall.

"The deceased possessed magic and was brutally beaten to death. The murderer left this behind." Leon sadly reported handing Arthur a blood stained note.

"To a king who has abandoned us to the filth that is magic, if you will not protect us then we will protect ourselves. One way or another we will rid Camelot of the abhorrent magic users." Arthur read ending in a pained, but angry whisper. He stopped walking and leaned against the wall as if it was the only thing keeping him up. "What have I done Leon? Have I just made it so there will be more death?"

Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Leon looking at him sympathetically, but firmly. "No, you have stopped an injustice and provided a freedom that has been put off for too long. Don't doubt yourself now, stand firm in your actions and show these murderers that you will put a stop to them and their self-righteous ideals."

Arthur straightened himself and his eyes hardened in determination. "As always Sire Leon you are right." He paused and then changed direction heading back the way they came.

"Sire?" Leon inquired. "The body is this way."

"Gaius can handle it and give me a report later. I need to find Merlin; after all he knows more about this kind of thing than I do."

"I will go help the other knights secure the lower town." Leon said bowing his head slightly as he walked away.

Arthur walked towards Gaius chambers where he knew Merlin would still be sleeping. As he went he thought about who would do something like this. Obviously a group of people who were too set in their beliefs in magic that they couldn't see it wasn't just used to cause death and destruction. In a way he could understand that they were scared of what could happen, maybe not even scared for themselves, but for their loved ones. Arthur could understand that fear having felt it many times himself. That did not in any way excuse their actions. These people couldn't understand that the reason for most of the magical attacks on Camelot or anywhere really were because of the persecution of magic. All these people were doing was compounding the problem. Somehow Arthur needed to make them see that all they would accomplish is causing more pain and suffering, something his kingdom and everyone in it had seen enough of. Arthur's train of thought broke off as he found himself entering Merlin's tiny room.

He found the warlock predictably still sleeping on his stomach limbs in various positions of disarray on and off the bed. He smiled softly at the young man's antics before remembering why he was there.

"Merlin, wake up" he said shaking his sleeping companion awake. Merlin abruptly jerked awake, took one look at Arthur's hovering face and fell off the bed with a yelp.

While Arthur laughed at his friends clumsiness Merlin glared at him while getting to his feet. "Is there something I can help you with sire?" he asked scathingly.

The question brought Arthur out of his hysterics as he grew serious. "Yes actually there is. A person possessing magic was murdered and this was left on the body." Arthur said grimly handing Merlin the note. Arthur watched as Merlin's face was leeched of color and he promptly sat heavily on the bed looking old beyond his years.

"It's never going to end is it, I will never truly be free from hatred discrimination." He said wearily. Arthur froze as the words hit him taking him back to the day Merlin had returned when he had first learned of the repeal on magic. He had been so shocked, but so incredibly happy. It had been when they were all seated around the table when Gwaine had joked about being able to help him magically steal food from the kitchen.

*Flashback*

"With the ban being repealed Merlin you can help me steal from the kitchens without getting caught." Gwaine said joking. Arthur looked at Merlin expecting to see a smile on his face and was instead met with a shocked expression. "Merlin, mate, you okay? You don't have to if you don't want to, I didn't think cook was that scary."

"Shut up Gwaine." Arthur said touching Merlin's arm with concern. "Merlin are you alright, what's wrong?"

Merlin was gripping the table so hard that his knuckles where white, he looked like he was going to pass out. Arthur went over what Gwaine said in his head and knew that it should not have warranted this reaction. Maybe it was the after effects of what he went through. The thought made Arthur more nervous than he would like to be and was glad when Merlin's voice broke through his musings.

"You lifted the ban…I'm free?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Arthur was shocked, how could he have forgotten that Merlin wasn't there when he made the announcement. Or for the two weeks beforehand that he barely slept because he was too busy putting this all together, not allowing himself time to grieve properly. His only moment of weakness was after he addressed the people in the council chambers.

A smile graced his face as he reassured Merlin that he was free and that the ban was real. He watched as Merlin's shock turned into a full blown smile and Arthur found himself tackled into a strong hug.

"Thank you, thank you." He heard a muffled voice say from where Merlin was speaking into his jacket. He reveled in the fact that he could hold his friend and feel the strong heartbeat that represented life and knew that no matter what this made what he had done worth it.

*End Flashback*

Arthur snapped himself out his memories and turned his gaze back on the desolate warlock. He reached a hand out and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked indignantly reaching up a hand to rub his head.

Arthur glared down at him "I will not allow you to wallow in self-pity. We have worked too hard to get to this point to just have it shoved back in our faces. So get up shake it off and let's find out who did it so we can get to the happy ending."

Merlin stared at him for what seemed like forever until he just burst out laughing. Arthur glared at him more, but had to hide a smile glad he was smiling again. "I fail to see what was so funny."

Merlin stood as the laughter died down and said cheekily "Nothing sire. Now if I remember correctly there was a murder we had to solve. Stop wasting time just standing there, come on then." Merlin said leaving Arthur speechlessly staring after his retreating form. He quickly shook himself out of his stupor and raced after Merlin catching him just outside the physician chamber door shutting it behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is finally the death scene, I hope I did it justice.**

Arthur was up late sitting in a chair by the fireplace staring moodily into the flames. They had spent all day questioning people in the lower town trying to figure out if anyone saw anything. Either no one saw anything or they were afraid to talk. Merlin had spent the day trying to find the killers with magic, but it seemed he had no luck either. Arthur was trying to think of a way to catch the murderers, but right now all he could think about was one of his worst memories, something he would much rather forget.

*Flashback*

The King and his servant were on patrol almost a day's ride from Camelot with Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan. Merlin and Arthur were bickering as usual while the other knights were in various stages of alertness.

"Merlin, what do you think you're doing?" Arthur said glancing down at the man on the ground.

"Same thing I do every time we go on a patrol, making dinner." Came the defensive reply.

"On the ground not anywhere near the fire?" Arthur questioned skeptically.

"If you must know sire I was looking for herbs." When Arthur still looked skeptical Merlin added "You know herbs, the thing that makes the stew not bland" in a slow voice.

"I don't appreciate the tone _Mer_lin and why don't you just do it with magic?"

Merlin went back to his herb picking "We've been over this Arthur, it doesn't work that way and I'm not used to using my magic if it's not an emergency. Don't think you're the only one who needs time to get used to you knowing about my magic."

Arthur sighed and wondered if things between them would ever go back to normal. He went to sit down by Leon when all hell broke loose. The knights stood and unsheathed their swords as charging men came pouring out of the trees. They were prepared to fight when a muttered word was spoken from the edge of camp and half of the men flew backwards and landed hard on the ground.

Arthur quickly turned to see Merlin at the edge of camp forcing more bandits away from the knights with just a few words. Once again Arthur was awed and humbled by the sheer amount of power the dark haired warlock possessed. Seconds passed as the knights were fighting various bandits that seemed to keep multiplying and Arthur was still watching Merlin fight with magic.

"Arthur!" he heard suddenly and turned just in time to see a man sneak up and try to impale him. He would have succeeded before Arthur could block had it not been for a force driving the man back into a tree. Arthur watched as the man fell to the ground eyes staring sightlessly up at the sky.

What happened next was the beginning of Arthur's two week nightmare. He heard a yell of pain from behind him and turned only to see his best friend stare at him with glassy eyes. He didn't know how, but faster than Arthur thought he could move he found himself in front of his friend watching as he fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Arthur-"Merlin gasped blue eyes shocked as they locked on Arthur's. "I think I'm bleeding." He stated bringing his hand away from the gruesome wound on his abdomen and would have fallen the rest of the way to the ground had Arthur not fallen to his knees in order to catch him and gently put him down.

Arthur was frantically trying to stop the heavy bleeding coming from Merlin. He couldn't stop thinking about how much blood Merlin was losing and how it almost looked like he was cut in half. "Stop being such a girl Merlin, it's just a scratch." He said trying in vain not to sound scared.

"Liar" Merlin gasped. "Arthur…I want you…to know- "

"No absolutely not, you are not dying so we are not saying goodbye."

"Arthur-"

"No you're going to be fine; we're going to get out of this just like we always do"

A shaky hand came to rest on his where it was trying to staunch the flow of blood. Arthur slowly looked at Merlin's face regretting it instantly when instead of the usual smile and witty charm he saw pain and a deep sadness. "I want you to know…that you are my best friend and…" Merlin trailed off eyes closing blood beginning to leak out of his mouth.

Arthur panicked and slapped him gently, yelling for him to wake up. "And what Merlin!?"

Merlin's eyes opened again and Arthur sighed in relief. Merlin panted as he tried to catch his breath and even when he couldn't he continued anyway "and to tell you…" His eyes were a million miles away now.

Arthur yelled at him again for trailing off. "What, tell me what!?"

Merlin looked at him one last time and whispered breathlessly "Don't be…a prat…and you'll live up…to your destiny." Merlin's eyes closed with finality and Arthur shook him frantically.

"NO!" he yelled searching for signs of life, anything to indicate that his best friend wasn't gone forever. "Merlin, you will not leave me. I can't do this without you. Please come back! I need you!" Looking back Arthur will never remember what he said as he begged and pleaded for one of the most important and certainly the most influential person in his life to come back. "You're my best friend too." He whispered finally looking up to find that the battle was still being fought.

The rest was a blur as he felt strong arms pulling him to his feet and a voice telling him they needed to retreat. He remembered yelling at them that he wouldn't leave Merlin and remembered that it was Gwaine who picked up Merlin's body with tears streaming down his face and ran. It was Leon who had to force Gwaine to let him hide the body so they could escape and it was Percival that was pushing Arthur into moving forward.

*End Flashback*

Arthur forced himself out of the memory almost against his will remembering what happened when they returned. He had woken up back in Camelot and promptly left to retrieve Merlin's body. He was followed by his knights and together they made the trek back to the place where it happened. When they got there they spent almost an hour searching the woods for the body and found nothing except the remains of their campsite. Arthur grew angry and refused to speak to anyone as they rode back to Camelot in the dark not wanting to sleep. When he returned the sun had been rising, but he still did not want to sleep. It was only with Guinevere and some help from Gaius and a sleeping draught that he slept at all in those two weeks.

Suddenly he felt an arm snake around his chest in a light hug and heard a soft voice tell him to come to bed. He took ahold of Guinevere's arm and rubbed it soothingly. It took him a minute or two, but he got up and let her lead him back to their bed. He did manage to fall asleep that night, but even with his arms around the woman he loved his sleep was still fitful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this chapter is a little different as Merlin and Arthur are barely in it. I felt that it was necessary to introduce some characters from the other side of things. Have no fear though, I will get back to Arthur and Merlin in the next chapter. Also big thanks to Lovely-chan and** ** who ****motivate me to keep going with their continued interest in this story.**

All Adelaide ever wanted was to live a nice quiet life. She minded her own business and did what was expected of her. She didn't ask for anything exciting to happen and therefore was totally unprepared when it did. She was walking home after a day's work in the castle when she heard voices arguing around the corner. Quickly ducking behind a wall she began thinking of other paths she could take.

"You said we were just trying to scare them" one voice argued. "You never said anything about killing anyone." Adelaide gasped as she recognized the voice, but no it couldn't be. He would never be involved in a killing.

Adelaide couldn't help but jump as she heard the sound of someone being slammed up against the wall and had to hold back a shriek. She tried to leave, but was too afraid that they would see her.

"Listen here Deakin; you swore that you'd see this through. Either do it or you'll be joining the sorcerer in death." This voice was deeper and rougher. Adelaide's worst fear was realized when she heard her brother's name, but her mind still tried to deny it even when her heart knew that it was true. It couldn't be her brother, it just couldn't be. Deakin would never do something like this. But then again maybe he would, after all he hadn't been the same since Gytha had died and he did say that he didn't want anyone to die.

Adelaide was forced out of her train of thought when the sound of flesh on flesh could be heard. Along with something hitting the ground, one last whispered threat, and footsteps moving away. Cautiously she peered around the corner and saw her brother sitting on the ground hand rubbing his jaw. She stared at him for a moment watching him grimace in the torchlight hardly believing that this was the happy little boy she grew up with. She snapped herself out of it and ran to kneel in front of him ignoring his surprise.

"Dela, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Hush" she reprimanded gingerly touching the blossoming red mark on his face.

"You shouldn't be out this late Dela, go home." He said shoving her hand away "I can take care of myself." He added standing up and brushing himself off.

"Yes, I can see that you're doing a right good job of it too." She sarcastically said rising from the ground glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Leave it Dela."

"Not a chance in Hell since-"

"Language Adelaide, since when does my innocent little sister talk like that." He interrupted staring at her like they were strangers.

She glared at him, "I'm not a little girl anymore Deakin and even when I was a little girl I was never stupid. So stop trying to change the subject and tell me why you're involved with that man." He opened his mouth presumably to tell her it was none of her concern when she cut him off. "While you're at it tell me why you're involved in a murder." She said voice getting more forceful with every word. Deakin clamped a hand over her mouth and shushed her looking around to make sure no one was there. Then he let go and grabbed her arm instead, pulling her towards their home.

Once inside he lit a few candles and then sat down on his bed Adelaide glaring at him the whole time. When he didn't speak she started tapping her foot just like she always did when she was angry.

"Would you stop that?"

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"It doesn't concern you." He said looking at his hands.

"Oh yes it does" she scoffed indignantly. "If you're involved in something bad enough that you're either going to be caught and executed for murder or killed by your…whatever you call him then yes it very well does concern me."

"I don't want you to get hurt Dela, I'm only trying to keep you safe." Deakin whispered out.

She softened and walked over to sit next to him. They had always been close, their mother used to say that they might as well have been twins instead of a year apart with all the time they spent together. That all changed when Deakin fell in love with Gytha. They were engaged to be married when she was killed by a rogue sorcerer. It broke Deakin's heart and he swore not to rest until every last one of them paid for what one man did to his beloved Gytha. He was angry and bitter, but she thought he came to realize that the actions of one did not define the actions of many. While she had never expected him to act on his vengeful thoughts it did not really surprise her as much as it should have.

"Did you kill that sorcerer?" she asked deciding to get straight to the point.

"No," he sighed sounding resigned as he answered her. "I thought that we were only going to scare them to keep them in line. Make sure they didn't hurt anyone you know." He wouldn't look at her choosing instead to stare at the ground.

"Look at me." She demanded raising his chin so he would have no choice but to look in her eyes. Eyes that were brown just like her own. Eyes that sparkled with unshed tears and regret she couldn't help the sympathy that came when he looked at her even if it was mixed with disappointment. "Tell me who helped you; we need to take this to the King."

He stared at her with alarm "But-"

"No," she said firmly "If we are going to fix this then you need to turn yourself in and right the wrongs you have committed."

"I'll die Dela, is that what you want?" he asked angrily pulling away from her.

"Of course not, but the King won't kill you if he knows that you didn't want this. Plus, you'll be helping him and showing remorse. He is a good man and I know he'll show you mercy."

"It's not the King I'm worried about, it's the other men." Deakin looked at her nervously before looking down again in shame.

"They will protect you." She reasoned stroking his arm trying to calm him down, "Please Deakin."

He seemed to wage an internal war with himself and then relented agreeing to go with her in the morning. Adelaide stroked his curly brown locks gently as he fell asleep on her shoulder wondering what the morning would bring.

Morning dawned bright and way too early for Adelaide as she sat up looking around her small home. When her eyes found Deakin's bed empty she couldn't find the energy to be that surprised. He had changed from the brave noble boy she once knew into a bitter sad man. She had never felt more alone than she did that day walking with slumped shoulders to the castle.

Usually she would head to the kitchens to begin her day helping Cook prepare the days food, but today she told the nearest guard that she had information regarding the murders. Adelaide felt hollow inside when minutes later she was being escorted to the council room. When they arrived the King and Queen were sitting in their thrones staring at her impassively as she stood in front of them. This was it the moment that she either betrayed her brother possibly saving him or said nothing condemning him to a hollow life of death and murder.

The Queen smiled gently at her easing some of her misgivings. "Adelaide, you had something you wanted to tell us?" she questioned. Adelaide truly loved the maid turned queen who never acted like she was above the servants even when she had every right to.

"I have information on who is behind the murder of that sorcerer." She spoke with her head held high strong even when she was breaking her own heart.

The King leaned forward motioning her to continue. A movement from the servant next to and behind the King caught her eye. Her gaze moved to the dark haired servant that was always close to the King. They were friendly with each other as most servants were; she knew that he was a kind loyal man that could brighten her day with a joke or his normal clumsy behavior. Yet she also now knew that he was a sorcerer whom are supposed to be evil, but if anyone was so blatantly good it was this man. She had always had her doubts about sorcery being completely evil, but had never done anything about it. Until now she thought to herself turning her gaze back on the King.

"Last night I overheard a conversation between my brother and another man. They were talking about murdering the sorcerer. My brother was angry because the sorcerer was dead. He said that he only wanted to scare them not kill them, but the other man was threating him." She paused before continuing, I am telling you this because I believe that it's the right thing to do and to save my brother from a fate worse than death. But, please I beg of you show him mercy."

The King looked down at her and proved that he was a good man by saying "I can't promise anything, but you have shown great loyalty and I will do everything I can to try and spare your brother."

"Thank you, thank you my lord." She said tears that she didn't remember shedding wetting her face, she bowed and turned to go when the King called her back.

"Know this Adelaide if your brother helps these men anymore I will have no choice but to give him the punishment that fits the crime." He stared at her and she felt as though he was staring into her soul. His voice startled her out of her thoughts "I need to know where I can find your brother."

"He works for the butcher in the east part of the lower town, his name is Deakin" she added as an afterthought. Bowing she retreated out to the hall. Slumping against the wall she held her shaking hands to her stomach and couldn't help but feel as if she had betrayed the only family she had left.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the beginning of the end, probably only two or three chapters left. Thanks to April29Roses and Lovely-chan for the encouragement and feedback. Reviews are always appreciated. **

Arthur and Merlin were sitting at the table in Arthur's chambers a few hours after the servant girl had given them the information on one of the conspirators when a knock interrupted their discussion.

"Come in."

Leon stepped through the doorway looking grim.

"Did you find him?" Arthur asked already knowing the answer.

"No sire, there was no sign of Deakin."

"He must have known what his sister would do." Arthur said slamming his fist against the table "Damn we were so close." Arthur remembered that girls face when she turned in her brother. It had been sad, but determined. He felt bad for her and hoped that her brother would turn himself in or at least be where he was supposed to. Arthur had hoped that they could talk to Deakin and make him tell them who the real murderers were. He had told Adelaide the truth when he said he would show her brother mercy. He was snapped out of his musings by Leon's voice.

"We'll find him sire, it's only been three days since the body was found and fortunately there hasn't been another." Leon looked down as he was leaving said "I'll organize another search" closing the door behind him.

Arthur looked at the table as if the answer was scratched in the wood. "It's like they're waiting for something."

"Maybe they're done killing and they just wanted to make you paranoid enough to replace the ban." Merlin said falsely optimistic.

"I don't think so Merlin and I don't think you do either" Arthur said sighing "What are they waiting for?" he asked almost to himself.

"Maybe they're still looking for a sorcerer." Merlin said quietly "People are still scared to use magic in public, maybe they can't find one."

Arthur wasn't convinced, he felt there was something else going on here, but he gave Merlin a small smile and nodded "Maybe."

They were silent for a while until Arthur spoke "Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur"

"I have a favor to ask, you might not like it, but I want you to at least consider." The seriousness of Arthur's tone had Merlin paying close attention. Arthur took a deep breath and said "I want you to stay in the castle until this is resolved."

"Absolutely not" Merlin said immediately, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Just because someone is killing people who have magic doesn't mean you can force me to stay here. What if Gaius needs herbs or help with someone in the lower town? No one else but he and I know what the herbs look like and I am the closest besides him to a physician."

"Then he can show someone else what the herbs look like and get one of the physicians from the lower town to do it. I am King I and what I say goes; it's one of the perks of my job." Arthur knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. He was silently begging Merlin to do what he was told just this once. "Everyone knows about your magic now, you're vulnerable and I can't stand it."

When that didn't seem to be swaying him Arthur looked down at his hands and said what was weighing the most heavily on his mind "I can't go through losing you again. When you died it made me realize how much I need you to survive. You keep me sane and prove to me that I can be this Once and Future King that you go on about. I can't be that if you're not there to guide me, so please don't make me lose you again." Arthur said, pain showing on his face.

Merlin softened and had to push past all of his emotions to not give in. Arthur rarely said something so personal or showed that much emotion. Doing both at once was unheard of, so it was with a heavy heart that he had to deny Arthur what he wanted "You won't Arthur, but I can't be a prisoner here. It would be like giving up and I can't do that."

Arthur's shoulders slumped as he realized he had lost. He looked back up at his friend "Promise you'll tell me before you go somewhere and take me or one of the knights with you."

"Arthur-"

"I know that you have powerful magic, but for some reason that doesn't make me feel better." Arthur said leaning forward with intensity. "Please, just do this one thing for me."

Merlin stared at him for a long time before finally giving in to the compromise with a nod of his head. Arthur sighed in relief and he felt a little better.

That was how only a few hours later found Merlin and Arthur walking through the lower town on an errand for Gaius. "So where is it we're going again?" Arthur asked for what must have been the third time.

Merlin rolled his eyes "I need to give one of Gaius' patients their medicine."

"Why can't they get it themselves?" complained Arthur.

"Because she's old and I always do this." Merlin quickly replied. "You didn't have to come with me; I could have asked one of the other knights."

"No, I wanted to come." Arthur was quick to say. "Do you know where you're going?" Arthur asked as they headed down a wide alley way in a more deserted part of town.

"Of course I do, I've done this a million times." The dark haired warlock confidently replied. Arthur was about to say something when an object came flying out of one of the side alleys slamming into Merlin. Faster than he could react Arthur felt something smash into his head forcing him to fall to the ground and making his vision blur. He could hear the sounds of a fight and he tried to get his arms and legs to work again, but everything felt fuzzy. Just before he blacked out he heard a woman scream and running feet then, darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

The sun was steadily moving towards the ground when Adelaide was running one last errand for the cook. Because of the possibility to get off early she took a short cut into the more unsavory part of town. Unfortunately luck was not on her side today as she walked straight into a fight. As it was she was distracted by her thoughts and didn't stop herself before they had seen her. She ran in the other direction, but a monster of a man leaped forward and grabbed her. Adelaide couldn't help the scream that escaped her mouth. A hand was quickly shoved up against her mouth and she was pulled backward by the arm snaked around her chest. Adelaide could see that she was being pulled into a building and started struggling harder. The man just squeezed her tighter to stop her struggles.

Adelaide felt herself being dropped to the ground landing hard. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a man lying on the ground nearest to her. She could see blood staining the back of his blond head and immediately recognized the King. She quickly sat up gasping in recognition that she was now a part of something very bad. Forcing her gaze away from the downed King she jumped as her brother's face appeared next to her.

"Deakin?" she heard her own voice whisper out. He reached out as if he were going to touch her cheek when he snapped his hand back staring at her with anger and fear.

"What are you doing here Dela?" He demanded harshly.

"I-I was walking to…" For some reason she couldn't seem to remember where she had been going. Her thoughts seemed sluggish and she couldn't help the fear that rose in her as she realized she was amongst killers. She looked past Deakin and into the dim lighting of the abandoned building they were in. She was against the wall only a little ways from the door in a room as big as her home only empty. There were three men and a woman arguing and pointing at the unconscious King. Her eyes were pulled away as they landed on another body she hadn't noticed before laying further into the building nearer to her captors. She could see black hair and a signature red scarf and knew that the King's loyal servant hadn't escaped these peoples' reach.

Her attention flew back to her brother as he spoke "Leave Dela, go home before they decide not to let you go." Deakin said lifting her to her feet and pushing her towards the door.

She dug her feet in as she regained her wits "I will not leave you." Adelaide said turning to face him glancing down at the unconscious men she added "Or them."

Deakin's gaze hardened as he glanced at the bodies on the ground. "They're beyond help Adelaide. They asked for this."

"How?" she whispered incredulously "What have they done to deserve to die?"

"He" Deakin started forcefully pointing his finger at the warlock on the ground "is a sorcerer and sorcerers are evil." Adelaide huffed in exasperation as he continued. Pointing at the King he said "And he allows them to roam free putting us all in danger."

After a year of putting up with Deakin's revenge vendetta against sorcerers, who in her mind could not all be evil, she had had enough. As if on its own accord her hand reached out and slapped him across the face. The sound drew the attention of the other people in the room, but when it didn't seem like a problem they turned back to their own argument. Adelaide couldn't care less about them as her temper got the better of her.

"Listen here you bitter fool" she started putting her hand on her hip and her finger in his face. "I have had enough of your self-pity; get your head out of your arse and think of someone other than yourself for five minutes." Deakin stood still staring at her in surprise as she let out a year of resentment and anger. "Understand that a person killed Gytha. Yes, it was with magic, but that does not mean that all people with magic are bad. Judge people by what they do and by who they are as individuals, not grouped together by meaningless stereotypes. These men have done nothing to deserve death. In fact I think they are the reason that you or any of us are still alive."

Seeing his shocked face she allowed her features to soften and continued. "Do you remember dad?" she questioned, at his hesitant nod she continued. "Do you remember when he would show us those magic tricks at night after he got home?" Deakin gasped as he understood finally putting the obvious clues together. "Was dad evil? The man who died because he worked himself to exhaustion every day to provide for us. So much so that him getting sick was inevitable."

A tear slipped from his eye as he finally understood. "What have I done?" he asked in a choked whisper.

She cupped her hands around his cheeks and forced him to look at her. "We can still fix this; it's not too late yet."

"How?"

"I'm going to run for help and you're going to distract them, okay." She smiled as he nodded his assent and blocked the view as she stepped quietly out the door. She looked back once as she hurried down the street and saw him smile. Her steps faltered as he faded from view and she got a bad feeling in her stomach. The bad feeling mad her run faster weaving her way through the street searching for the familiar red. It wasn't long before she found someone. After all there was still a little light left in the day; it was a wonder no one had come to their rescue yet. He was tall with curly blond hair and wore the clothes that signified he was a knight.

She grabbed his arm as he was walking past and begged him to help her. "Please sir…the King and his servant…help" She managed to get out. The Knight's head shot up from where it had been looking at her towards the alleys behind her. She released his arm as he shouted for the men that were in various areas around him seeming to be searching for something. He was joined by a bear of a man who was also a knight and a few guards.

"Show us." He commanded.

She led them back to where she came from racing back to the building. Please let them be okay she thought, please. She pointed as they made it to the doorway, but there was no need as shouting could be heard from inside. The last guard went through the doorway and she could hear the sounds of swords clashing and gasps of pain and anger. Hesitating only briefly she stepped through the entry of the building and looked around at the carnage. The first thing she noticed was that there was only one bad guy left standing, but was subdued shortly by the curly haired knight. Three of the murderers were dead or seriously injured and the only one left alive was tied up and yelling furiously. She recognized the voice as the man who hit her brother.

The thought of her brother forced her to scan the area for him. Her eyes were drawn to a head of curly brown hair. He was on the ground lying in front of the King and his warlock. She raced passed them vaguely noticing that the King was awake and supporting his servant before landing on the ground next to Deakin. His eyes were closed and with shaking hands she checked to see if he was alive. Sighing when she found a weak pulse she searched his body for wounds. Her eyes snapped to the blood that she hadn't noticed before pooling underneath him coming from a wound in his chest. She could feel it seeping into her skirts as she frantically tried to stem the flow of blood. Her efforts were rewarded when Deakin groaned and opened her eyes.

"Dela?" he asked blood dripping from his mouth.

"Shh, don't talk." She said tears streaming down her face as she forced herself to smile looking down at her hands. "Everything's going to be all right."

She felt his hand reach up and touch hers from where it was pushing down on his chest. Reluctantly she returned her gaze to his face looking into the resigned eyes of the only family she had left.

He tried to smile at her, but it turned into a grimace. "I'm sorry." He gasped out more blood bubbling from his mouth. "I lo-ve…you" and with one last gasp for air his chest stilled and she was left staring into his sightless eyes as the life left him. She could hear a scream of sorrow vaguely knowing that it was coming from herself before her world shattered.

It was as if the world was moving in slow motion. People spoke words, but she heard nothing. Hands pulled her away from her brother's body, but she felt nothing. Faces blurred in front of her as she saw nothing. There was just nothing as she passed into the blissful darkness of oblivion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is, the last chapter. Thank you all for your interest and reviews. **

The last thing Merlin remembered was something hitting him when he and Arthur were on their way to deliver medicine to a patient. He groaned which apparently was a mistake because immediately after he felt a hard kick to his middle and groaned again.

"He's awake" he heard a menacing voice say. Cracking his eyes open he could see three pairs of boots standing on a floor of dirt and realized they were still in the alley. He only had a few seconds of peace before the escape plan forming in his hazy mind was dissipated by his head being yanked off the ground by his hair.

"Not so strong now are you boy."

"Weak"

"Monster"

"Evil"

The voices seemed to be coming from everywhere insulting him and it wasn't long before his head was shoved into the ground and hands and feet were raining down on his body. He tried to fight back, but for some reason he couldn't get his magic to respond.

"Confused boy" the menacing voice spoke again and something dangled near his face. "This here blocks your precious magic. Bought it off the black market, best purchase I ever made." It took a few seconds, but before it was jerked away Merlin's eyes focused on a black gem that seemed to radiate hate and evil. He felt something wet hit his face and realized that someone had spit on him. He was disgusted, but couldn't even reach up to wipe it off. More punches and kicks had Merlin curling in on himself trying to get away. Finally after what seemed like forever he heard a scream and then running feet and then darkness took him.

* * *

When he next regained consciousness he could hear the sounds of a verbal fight going on and felt someone shaking him and calling his name softly. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Arthur looking at him with concerned albeit a little glassy eyes. He heard Arthur sigh in relief and felt himself being lifted up to rest on Arthur's shoulder. He groaned as the movement pulled on all the bruises he surely had. Merlin looked around the room sluggishly noting that their captors and would be murderers were arguing. One of them was younger, around twenty with curly brown hair and eyes reminding him of someone. He was the one that seemed to be pleading with them to let Merlin and Arthur go.

Faster than Merlin could have anticipated one of the bigger men stomped toward them angrily grasping a dagger. Merlin readied himself to force him back with magic only to realize he still couldn't use it. He felt Arthur shift behind him and then everything seemed to happen at once. The brown haired boy leaped toward the big man standing in front of them even as the knife traveled forward to kill them. As that was happening several men clad in red burst through the door taking on their captors in a deadly fight. Merlin blinked and saw that the boy was on the ground unconscious as a red stain spread on his chest.

He blinked again and suddenly the castle servant who had turned in her brother was there kneeling beside the boy. He knew now why he looked so familiar and looked on sadly as Adelaide tried to save him. It was no use though he was too far gone. He flinched when he heard her wail in sorrow signifying the boy's death and watched as Percival came up behind her to pull her away. He could feel Arthur's chest vibrating behind him, but couldn't seem to make out the words. His eyes were closing and knowing they were safe he let the world fall away.

* * *

The world faded back into existence with the sound of someone moving around. Next came the feeling of muted pain everywhere on his body, but mostly his head and ribs. Opening his eyes he could see that he was safe in Gaius' chambers lying on the patient bed. Turning his head a little he could see Arthur sitting in a chair next to him looking down at his hands a white bandage wrapping around his head.

"Ar-thur?" He said voice sounding hoarse.

Arthur's head snapped up quickly making him sway a little. "Merlin" he said smiling and helping him to sit up. Leaning against the wall Arthur helped him drink some water. Comfortable enough Merlin asked what happened.

Arthur leaned back in his chair "We were attacked by the group that killed that sorcerer. Four of them are dead; including Deakin, the one we were looking for, and the last is currently awaiting trial in the dungeons."

"So I guess it was good we went out or we might never have caught them." Merlin said.

Arthur gasped and his expression turned angry "How could you say that, they would have killed both of us."

Merlin waved a hand "They wouldn't have killed you, it would have caused too many problems for them. Besides better me than someone else."

"Have you learned nothing from the last few weeks?" Arthur asked exasperated "It would have mattered if you died, you are not expendable. I don't know what I can do to make you see that you are a vital part of this kingdom. That it would kill me if I lost you again."

Merlin's hands picked at the blankets as he considered what Arthur said knowing he needed a good reply. "I know that Arthur, but I also know that we are both okay and alive. It always works out the way it's supposed to in the end. All that matters is that they're caught and we are both okay."

Arthur relented knowing that he wasn't going to be able to change Merlin's view. A few minutes later Arthur brought up something he'd been meaning to talk to Merlin about since his return. "We never talked about what would happen after the ban was lifted and we haven't had the chance to since you came back. I thought we would talk about it now." he said deciding to ease into the topic.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked.

"You're new position of course."

"I told you I am happy to be your servant until the day I die." The dark haired man said looking at Arthur earnestly.

"So you don't want to be my new court sorcerer?" Arthur asked feigning ignorance.

Merlin was speechless opening and closing his mouth a few times but nothing came out.

"Did you really think I would ask someone else?"

"I guess not" Spell broken Merlin was able to speak again.

"So what do you say?"

"Of course I will" Came the immediate reply.

They chatted happily about this and that until they found themselves discussing Morgana.

"We need to send more patrols looking for her. She needs to be caught before anything else happens. Obviously she still wants us dead and she would've managed it had it not been for your magic."

"I think that if she doesn't want to be found then she won't be Arthur." Merlin said quietly.

Before Arthur could respond Elyan entered Gaius' chambers and said "The surviving killer has been found dead in his cell sire."

Arthur shot to his feet swaying from the rapid change in altitude. Elyan moved forward to help, but Arthur just held out a hand and regained his balance. "Do we know how or why?"

"Gaius said it was suicide. The other bodies were found with little bags of what Gaius says is a deadly poison." Elyan reported "When we questioned him earlier all he said was that he did it to rid the world of evil and that…" he trailed off.

"What Elyan?"

"He said that he liked to hear them scream." Elyan shuddered remembering the cruel look in that man's eyes. "I think he had killed before that one sorcerer and I think that he liked it."

Arthur looked away disgusted that people could be so cruel and hateful. He turned to Merlin not surprised to see the same look reflected on his face. Unfortunately there would always be people who didn't trust magic or vice versa, but in the end all they could do was try their best to keep Camelot and those they loved safe.

"He had a stone, it was-"Merlin started startling Arthur out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry," Elyan interrupted "We confiscated it and gave it to Gaius. He said it was something used before the Purge by non-magic folk to keep themselves safe from sorcerers who mean them harm. It's in the vaults now, so it shouldn't bother anyone anymore."

Arthur watched Merlin sink back into the pillows and sigh. We can only hope that we get some peace and quiet for a while, they could all use a break.

* * *

A few days later Arthur and his newly appointed Court Sorcerer were standing in the courtyard watching as a pyre burned. Gwen stood next to Arthur with her arm around a weeping young woman. Deakin had done the right thing in end and had sacrificed himself to save Merlin and Arthur's lives. Arthur felt that he deserved to be honored for the bravery he showed. So with Adelaide's permission her brother was put to rest in the fashion of a knight.

Adelaide herself had been numb before today ever since waking up in the court physician's chambers the morning after her brother's death. But standing there watching her brother's body burn she felt the tears she hadn't been able to shed start to fall. Once they started it was like a dam bursting open and she was unable to stop. She felt arms encircle her and leaned into the hug unable to do anything but let out all her grief.

Time passed and the reality of Albion came to pass. Together Camelot's King and her greatest protector turned Albion into the greatest empire ever created. Years later the King grew old and sick; he was in pain as he asked his court physician to ease his suffering. Destiny came to pass with his best friend and his wife at his side as Mordred the Court Physician gave the King his last wish. After the King's death the Queen was quick to follow. Camelot fell soon after their deaths and a single cloaked figure walked away from the ruins of a once great kingdom. Regimes rose and fell, kingdoms crumbled, and rulers were overthrown. Through it all stood a single warlock and centuries later he still waits for his King to return.


End file.
